This invention pertains to electronic circuits and more particularly to current mirror circuits suitable for use at low power supply voltages. More specifically, this invention pertains to current mirrors suitable for use at power supply voltages below 3 volts while avoiding the need for complex circuit design techniques and the attendant limitations previously required with respect to the circuits providing the current to be mirrored.